1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system for translating power between rotary devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional rotary devices are connected to rotate in a fixed relationship. An example of system where rotary devices connected to rotate in a fixed relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,011 to Liddle (the '011 patent). In the '011 patent, pair of rotary devices, i.e., a compressor and a turbine, rotate each rotate about a rotary axis. A drive shaft extends along the rotary axis and interconnects the compressor and the turbine in a fixed rotational relationship. Therefore, the compressor and the turbine must rotate at the same fixed rotational velocity. To change the output of the compressor and turbine, a turbine power shaft extends from the turbine on the rotary axis and terminates at a pair of engine reduction gears. To vary the output of the compressor and turbine, a continuously variable transmission extends from the engines reduction gears.
This use of the engine reduction gears and the continuously variable transmission, which are external to the compressor and turbine, add complexity to the system. The complexity is in the form of added bulk in packaging and a lot of components external to the compressor and turbine. Additionally, there is no way to vary the rotational velocity of the compressor with respect to the turbine.